


Someone Like You

by JamieMac26



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a new character on Criminal Minds is a dream come true for Jamie and working alongside Matthew Gray Gubler is anything but boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Two Weeks Ago**

His fingers were mesmerizing. Long and slender, they were animated as he passionately told some story. She couldn’t hear what was being said, as he was sitting on the far side of the table, but he held the rapt attention of everyone within hearing range. She couldn’t pull her eyes away from his hands and those fingers. She was so lost in her own head that she didn’t notice that the hands had stopped, that the crowd around her had grown quiet. She felt a pain in her side as her friend elbowed her.

“What?” She turned to look at her, the grin on her face telling Isabelle all she needed to know. A deep shade of red colored her cheeks as she turned to look at the owner of those beautiful fingers. “I’m sorry, I must have missed that last part.”

His smile, just as beautiful as his fingers, graced his face. He just shook his head and turned back to his rapt audience.

“Now, what was that all about?” Penelope leaned in close, so that only Isabelle could hear her.

She just shrugged her shoulders, “Just thinking.”

“Whatever! You were staring Isabelle and staring hard. You like him don’t you?”

“I barely know him,” She protested

“Oh, like that even matters.” Penelope grabbed Isabelle’s head and turned it so that she was staring back down the table. “Every time we come out, you spend the majority of it watching him and I’m fairly certain that you are unaware of the fact that he spends just about as much time looking at you.”

Isabelle glanced at Penelope out of the corner of her eye, shaking her head. “I would have noticed.”

“Not if you never pull your eyes away from his hands.” Penelope laughed, letting go of Isabelle’s head and standing up from the table. “I’m going to grab another drink, want anything?”

Isabelle handed her an empty glass, “Just another beer please.” She took the glass and Isabelle watched as Penelope walked through the crowded room towards the bar. As Isabelle turned back around, she caught a pair of hazel eyes staring at her from across the table. She smiled shyly at him, receiving a wink in return.

**Present Day**

“You’re coming out tonight, right? Just in case you need any convincing, he will be there.” Penelope snapped her gum in Isabelle’s ear.

“Seriously, you need to stop with the gum.” Isabelle took a quick glance through her closet, needing something to wear that would stand out. “I was planning on coming out, regardless of whether or not he was going to be there.”

“Oh whatever,” She laughed, “You really need to admit it Isabelle, you are smitten with our little Spencer.”

“Smitten, huh?”

“Well, maybe more like twitterpated. You said so yourself, you don’t know him very well.” Isabelle could hear Penelope’s grin through the phone. Her mind quickly drifted to thoughts of the FBI genius and his amazingly sexy hands.

“Yo, Isabelle, are you still with me?” Penelope’s voice broke through her haze of thoughts.

“I’m still here, sorry, I was thinking.” Her laughter was so contagious.

“Sure…. Now get dressed, I will be by to pick you in 30 minutes.”

The bar tonight was loud and very crowded. It took Isabelle and Penelope a few minutes to maneuver their way through the horde, towards the back where their friends were all gathered. A few high fives and hugs later, they found a couple seats near the wall, away from the masses. Isabelle was so engrossed in a conversation that she didn’t notice him walk in. She didn’t catch the fact that he had walked around the table towards where she was sitting and it wasn’t until he pulled out the chair next to her that she turned in his direction.

He smiled at her, “Hi. It’s Isabelle, right?”

She nodded, scooting her chair over so that he could squeeze into the small space to sit down. “You remembered.”

“I never forget a face, I have an eidetic memory.” He said quietly. “I’m Spencer.”

“I know…” There was that damned blushing again. “Penelope and Morgan usually refer to you by your last name, and I must admit, she has told me a little bit about you.” Was that a blush that was creeping up his cheeks? Oh, now that just made him that much cuter.

“Would you like a refill?” He pointed, his hand slightly shaking, towards Isabelle’s now empty glass. She nodded, pushing it towards him, “Just whatever light beer they have on tap.” He picked up the glass and as she watched him walk towards the bar, she felt something kick her from underneath the table. Her eyes darted over to Penelope, only to see her grinning. Isabelle just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Through the course of the night, Spencer seemed to be Isabelle’s rapt audience. They talked about everything. His favorite movies, her favorite books, his favorite hobbies, her favorite places to travel, his grueling work schedule and her desire to write the next best seller. He was attentive and expressive. His hands were lively as he spouted on and on about this fact or that statistic. Even this close, his fingers were easily grabbing Isabelle’s attention and she found herself watching them instead of looking him in the eye while he talked. Every time she would catch herself and pull her attention back up to his face, she’d be greeted with a shy smile. This, however, only caused her cheeks to flame up.

As the night wore on, Isabelle found herself liking his guy more and more. She truly did not want the night to come to an end, but as the bartender yelled out last call, she knew that it was inevitable.

“Would it be too forward if I asked you for your number?” Spencer leaned in close to her.

Isabelle shook her head, reaching for his phone and added her number to his contacts. She handed his phone back to him. He took it with one hand, his other reaching for hers. Isabelle cocked her head to the side, placing her smaller hand in his. His fingers wrapped around her hand as he tugged gently, helping her rise to her feet. “Mind if I walk you to your car?”

“My, my, aren’t you a gentleman?” Isabelle teased as she followed him through the thinning sea of people. His fingers tightened their grip, as he felt the resistance of weaving through the crowd. They broke through into the cooler night air, the chill instantly reminding her that she wasn’t wearing enough layers. Isabelle shivered, instinctively leaning in closer to him.

He looked over at her, “Here, take my jacket.” He let go of her hand momentarily while he shrugged out of his jacket, draping it onto her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She gave his hand a squeeze as they waited for the rest of their party to trickle outside. Isabelle heard Penelope before she saw her. She was drunk and had herself draped all over Derek Morgan. “Hey Pen!” Isabelle shouted at her, trying to grab her attention.

She glanced around, catching sight of her. “Isabelle!!” She bounded over, well more accurately, stumbled over to her. “Derek is going to take me home.” She turned around and pointed at her friend and coworker.

“I can give her a ride home.” Spencer stepped up next to Isabelle, putting his hand on Penelope to steady her swaying.

She grinned, “Good Reid! Isabelle likes you.” He glanced over at Isabelle as she quickly put her head down to hide her embarrassment. Why was she friends with Penelope again? “Pen, I think that you are keeping your Morgan waiting.”

She turned back to look in his direction. “He is hot, isn’t he?” She didn’t wait for a reply, just wobbled on back over to him, flinging her arms around his waist when she reached him.

Isabelle just shook her head, “I’m sorry for that. Unfortunately, she needs a filter.”

His hand slid back into hers, “No need to apologize,” their fingers interlacing together.

“This little habit of yours in making me blush should really stop now.” Isabelle fanned her face, trying to keep her cheeks from burning, yet again.

He didn’t say anything, just handed the valet his ticket. They waited in silence for the car to be brought around, when it arrived, he opened the door for her. The ride back to her apartment was quiet but comfortable. Isabelle knew that she didn’t know him very well, but there was a calming presence about him…like they had known each other for a lot longer. He was easy to talk to and just as easy to be around.

She was yawning as they pulled up to her apartment complex and she just nodded her head when he asked if he could walk her to the door. Isabelle very much did not want this night to end but was betting on it at least ending well. She unlocked her door, turning to face Spencer, his lean frame highlighted in the soft light that escaped out of the apartment.

“Thank you so much for the ride home.” Isabelle reached for his hand, linking one of his fingers with hers.

“It was my pleasure.” She took a step closer, the alcohol in her system giving her an unusual amount of courage. She reached out and ran her fingers down his tie, slowly pulling it into her grasp. She looked up and caught him staring down at her hand before his eyes came back up to meet hers. She tugged on his tie, pulling him even closer.

****

“Cut!! Where is lighting? There is an awful backlight behind Gubler; we need to reset this scene.” The director bellowed across the quiet set, breaking the dramatic moment.

I let go of Matthew’s tie, taking a step back while make-up bustled around us both.

An assistant handed me my script and I quickly scanned through the scene again, running the lines through my mind. I glanced up at my co-star, taking in his lanky frame. I had known Matthew Gray Gubler for several years now but this was the first time I had actually worked with him. We got along okay, but if I was being completely honest, I thought he was a bit…well strange. I think it just had to do with the simple fact that we had very little in common. I was a jeans and t-shirt wearing, beer drinking, hanging with the boys watching football, just being one in the crowd kind of girl. I could easily ‘girl’ it up but felt far more comfortable just being one of the ‘guys’. Matthew, he was as happy being the center of attention as he was being alone with nothing but his thoughts. He was creative and artsy, brilliant and funny, awkward and yet at ease in his own skin. As I continued to stare at him, keeping with the honesty theme…I found him to be, well quite attractive and the chemistry between us was undeniable.

He looked up, his eyes locking with mine and as I felt my cheeks start to burn, images from the scenes we had just filmed started to play though my mind. I lowered my eyes, breaking the contact and went back to scanning through my script. “Wait…the kiss isn’t here anymore.” I looked up, my statement going out to whomever was in the general vicinity.

Arica, Matthew’s assistant, glanced over at me, “Apparently the writers have decided that the kiss needs to be saved for a later episode.”

“A later episode, I’m only on contract for one more episode, how much later can they possibly be pushing this thing back?”

Arica just shrugged her shoulders, handing Matthew a steaming cup of coffee. Matthew took a slow sip, “Rumor has it that your contract is going to be extended. There has been quite a push to give Spencer a bit more of a love life and I think that they have found that special someone in Isabelle.”

“Any particular reason as to why I seem to be the last one informed of this? I would think that the actress playing Isabelle would need to be a vital part of these contract talks.” I rolled my eyes.

“Naw, seems about right to me...you will be the last one to know and then, you’ll only know because they’ll need to you to sign something.” He held up his hands to air quote ‘sign something’, but it only ended up with him splashing hot coffee down the front of his shirt. “Oh shit…ow ow ow!”

I couldn’t help myself, a smile graced my face and a laugh escaped.

“Yep, just laugh at my pain.” He pulled his shirt away from his skin and I couldn’t help but notice his sly grin.

Someone from wardrobe came to his aide quickly; the soiled shirt was soon removed from his body. As he stood there shirtless, I couldn’t pull my eyes away. I knew that I was blatantly staring but there seemed to nothing I could do about it, as they seemed to no longer be under my control. Obviously, sensing my eyes on him, he did what he did best and that was to make light of a very awkward situation. He started to flex, making the most ridiculous poses.

This simple act did the trick and a deep, bellied laugh rose up from my throat. I threw my head back and laughed, laughed so hard that my stomach soon started to ache, “Oh….My….God…..Gubler.” I struggled to produce words through the laughter, “You really should….see yourself…right now.”

He continued his charade, soon dragging Arica into it with him. The posing turned to dancing. He twirled her around, dipped her low, stepped on her toes on purpose and pretended to jump up into her arms. Wardrobe struggled, through their own laughter, to get him dressed so that the scene could continue. It wasn’t until the director bellowed that set was ready, that Matthew stopped moving and pulled his clothes back on.

Getting back into character appeared to be a daunting task but glancing up into Matthew’s eyes, as we stepped closer together, my fingers once again grasping his tie, I instantly fell back into being Isabelle.


	2. Part 2

****

Isabelle looked up and caught him staring down at her hand before his eyes came back up to meet hers. She tugged on his tie, pulling him even closer. She could feel his warm breath and the closer that he got, the harder her heart pounded in her chest. At the last moment, their lips so close, he moved his head, his lips grazing her cheek.

“Isabelle, I had a really wonderful time tonight. I would…I would really like to, well, I’d like to do this again.” He stumbled over his words, his nervousness so charming.

“I’d like that very much Spencer. You have my number.” Isabelle released his tie, pushing open her front door. “I expect to get a phone call from you. Good Night.” She slipped into her apartment, the smile on his face being the last thing she saw.

****

“Perfect! That’s a wrap people. Call time is 8am tomorrow.”

I walked off the set, stopping briefly at my chair to grab my bag and jacket. I was shoving my script into my bag when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around see Matthew standing behind me. “What’s up Gubler?”

He appeared nervous, his fingers fidgeting at his sides. “Jamie…I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to go and grab a drink.”

I smiled, “I’d love too, but I can’t tonight. Got any plans for this weekend?”

His face, which feigned disappointment, quickly changed to a look of hope. “I currently have no plans for Sunday evening.”

“Ummm, well I was kind of hoping that you would be free on Saturday.”

He nodded his head, “I can do Saturday.”

“Great! We can hash out the details tomorrow. I gotta run, but do you have my number?”

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts, “Appears as if I do.” He looked up at me, his eyes locking onto mine.

I winked at him, “Good…use it.” I turned and walked towards the exit. I had no idea what I had just done. I wasn’t interested in Gubler, was I? No…I couldn’t be. What would we even talk about? But maybe, just maybe I was wrong. There was an undeniable attraction and I did find him to be awfully cute…he just wasn’t my type. However, was there any harm in getting to know him on a more, personal level? I shook my head as I unlocked my car, tossing my bag into the back seat. No, there wasn’t anything wrong with having a drink with him…I just needed to make sure that if I truly wasn’t interested, that I didn’t make the mistake of leading him on. We were working together at the moment, the moment possibly turning into a much longer gig. Not only that, we both worked in the same business and would cross paths again. Nope, leading him on would lead to very bad consequences.

 

I was on set early the next morning. Wardrobe had called me last night, needing me in earlier than call time to make an adjustment to one of my costumes. I headed to the makeup trailer after the alterations, enjoying the peace and quiet before the flurry of the morning started. I didn’t hear him but seeing movement out of the corner of my eye caused me to jump slightly. A giggle broke the stillness of my solitude.

“Good morning Gubler.” I raised my coffee to him in salute, “Ready to start the day?”

He caught my eye in the mirror, “You’re here early?”

“Wardrobe needed me. When they say jump, you just gotta say, how high.”

He smiled, rolling his eyes slightly. “How was your night last night? What were your big plans?”

“I don’t remember telling you that I had big plans.” I smiled back at him, keeping eye contact. “My team was playing last night. I was with a bunch of friends at a buddy’s house.’

“Team?”

“Football. “

“Aw, I see. Can’t say that I know too much about it,” He broke contact, his gaze turned downward, focusing on his coffee cup.

I studied him out of the corner of my eye, wondering why the change in demeanor.

He continued to fiddle with the cup in his hand, “Um, Jamie?” He turned his head to look at me.

“Yeah?” I shifted in my chair so that my body was facing in his direction.

“About Saturday, we’re still on for drinks…right?”

“Of course,” I raised my cup to my lips and took a slow sip, allowing the hot liquid to run down my throat. “I wouldn’t tell you yes Matthew and then turn around and tell you I wasn’t interested. We are still very much on for Saturday. Tell me what you had in mind?” The nervousness was still present in his body language but at least he was keeping eye contact.

“Actually, there is this place in town…they play movies over at Hollywood Forever Cemetery.”

“Cinespia…I know the place, I’ve been there a couple of times.”

“Yeah…I was wondering if maybe you’d be interested in going to a movie there on Saturday?”

I tilted my head, a smile gracing my face. “I think that an evening at the movies sounds like a lot of fun.” His smile, it lit up his whole face and I couldn’t help but smile wider at his happiness.

The peaceful moment was soon disturbed by people starting to come into the trailer. Makeup and hair, costars, assistants…all started to come and go and Saturday night with Matthew slowly got pushed to the back of my mind.

****

Isabelle didn’t look up as the customer approached the counter.

“Can I get a large black coffee please?”

Isabelle’s head shot up, “Spencer…what are you doing here?”

“I needed a cup of coffee and Penelope told me that you worked here.”

“Isn’t my shop a little bit out of your way?” Isabelle pushed the steaming liquid towards the tall man on the other side of the counter, the same man that she had almost shared a kiss with a few nights before.

“Three stops out of my way to be exact.” Spencer moved over towards the sugar and creamer, carefully beginning to open several small packets.

“You take the Metro? That’s quite a bit of time that you just spent coming to get a cup of coffee.” She couldn’t help but smile. Was he blushing?

Spencer tried to hide the fact that he was, indeed blushing, by turning around quickly and finding a table in a quiet corner. “This is a nice place that you’ve got here.”

“You say that as if you know I don’t just work here.” Isabelle sat down next to him, “Penny must have told you that I own the place.”

He just nodded, bringing the cup up to his lips but then quickly setting it back down. “I want to ask you something before I lose my nerve.”

“Ask away Dr. Reid,” She grinned at him, her elbows resting on the table, their hands dangerously close together.

“You told me that I could ask you out again and I wanted to know if you would be free tonight. I know that’s being forward and moving rather quickly but I am not sure when I will get called out on a case and I don’t feel like wasting an opportunity would be in either of our best interests.”

Isabelle liked his rambling, she found it quite charming. “Spencer, I would love to accompany you tonight. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, that would be a surprise, just be ready at 7. I do want to preface though, that if we do get called out on a case today, I promise that I will make it up to you.”

She reached for his hand, his long fingers wrapping around hers. “I will be ready.”

He stood up, placing his bag back onto his shoulder, “I’ve got to get going or else I will be late for work.”

“Three stops out of the way, just to ask a girl out on a date. I have to say Dr. Reid, you definitely know how to get a girls attention.” She walked with him to the door. “I will be waiting in anticipation for tonight’s surprise.” He pulled her hand upwards, towards his lips, kissing the back of it softly. With a smile and nod he was out of the door and walking briskly down the sidewalk. Isabelle held her hand against her chest, feeling her heart thump wildly inside.

****

I approached his assistant, careful not to frighten her, as she was otherwise occupied. “Arica, have you seen Matthew?”

She looked up at me, it took her a moment to register that I had asked a question, “Ummm, I think he said that he was headed out to his trailer.”

“Thank you.” I turned around and headed outside towards the trailer lot. I couldn’t for the life of me remember which one was his, so I just wandered around aimlessly, hoping something would jog my memory. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, movement from a familiar figure, and I turned my head, changing my course of direction. “Matthew.”

He looked over at me, holding up his finger to signal that he would be over in just a few minutes. I stood there watching him. He appeared to be completely engrossed in quite the conversation. I could see his enthusiasm, his fingers dancing through the air, his laughter reaching my ears. I decided that I didn’t want to interrupt so I figured I’d just head on home. I pulled out my phone as I reached my car, shooting him a quick text.

**Jamie: Gubler…I didn’t want to interrupt but I wanted to know when you wanna meet up tomorrow?**

It was several moments later before my phone dinged, signaling an incoming text.

**Gubler: Damn you! You took off way too quickly. I don’t want to meet up; I will be picking you up at 6.**

**Jamie: Are you sure? I don’t mind meeting you there.**

**Gubler: Wouldn’t really be considered a date if you were to just ‘meet me there’, now would it? Just text me your address, I’m picking you up so quit arguing with me. :P**

**Jamie: Oh fine! Whatever Gube…you win! Do you need me to bring anything?**

**Gubler: Just your beautiful self.**

**My face instantly started to heat up as I read his words.**

**Jamie: 2668 Astral Drive. Do you need directions?**

I wasn’t sure how or if I should comment on directly to his last text. I knew that my cheeks were still burning but I’m not even sure why his comment had caused the reaction that it did. It was a simple compliment, nothing that I hadn’t heard before.

**Jamie: I’m really looking forward to tomorrow.**

**Gubler: Naw, I’ll just look it up…that’s what Google is for. J It’ll be the night of your life.**

**Jamie: Bold statement man…I’m holding you to that!**

My cheeks were starting to hurt from the smiling and my stomach did summersaults the rest of the drive home. I was at a loss as to where these feelings were coming from. What happened to nothing in common? What happened to keeping things professional? What was I doing? It had been quite a while since I had felt this way about going on a date, about dating a guy in general. I was so content with just hanging out with them, being buddies, that I had almost forgotten what it was like to have these feelings. And boy, did it feel good!


	3. Part 3

I woke up late the next morning. I had the pleasure of sleeping in due to the simple fact that I had a rare Saturday off. I wasn’t scheduled to be on set. I didn’t have a meeting with my manager. I didn’t have a photo shoot to be at or an interview to sit for. I had the day to myself and the evening to look forward to. I was really enjoying that I was, in fact, looking forward to spending some time with Gubler outside of work. Who knew, maybe we had a lot more in common than I thought.

As the day wore on, my nerves started to get the best of me and I struggled to focus on the activities of the day. When my phone beeped with an incoming message, my heart flipped, secretly hoping that it would be him but praying that it wasn’t a text of cancellation. I grabbed my phone off the table in front of me, swiping the screen.

**Chris: J..are you coming out with us tonight?**

I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

**Jamie: Can’t tonight bud, I have a date.**

**Chris: Wha….? Didn’t know you did that kind of thing.**

**Jamie: Ha ha…funny. Of course I date, just haven’t found any worthy men until now.**

**Chris: Are you telling me I’m not worthy enough to date you?**

**Jamie: That is exactly what I’m saying. :P It isn’t a big deal, it’s just a night at the movies with a co-worker.**

**Chris: Hmmmm…. Not sure I believe that. You called it a date J…and I know you don’t throw around that word.**

**Jamie: Whatever! I just don’t want to make a big deal out of it. What if I jinx it or something? What if he doesn’t like me?**

**Chris: He’d be a complete ass if he didn’t like you, not to mention the fact that he’d be an idiot on top of being an ass. Jamie, you’re one of the coolest girls that I know…he really should be calling himself lucky that you agreed to this ‘date’.**

**Jamie: You don’t need to air quote date dude. Thank you though. It is really nice read those words. Anyway, I probably should start getting ready. How does one get ready for a date?**

**Chris: Ha, you’re on your own there. I don’t do chick stuff. Peace.**

I laughed as I headed towards my room, mentally searching my closet for the perfect outfit to wear.

 

The knock echoed throughout my home. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm my nerves. I pulled the door open, revealing a very handsome gentleman on my front step.

“You look very comfortable.” His eyes scanned my body, top to bottom, taking in my simple attire of jeans and a t-shirt…a hoodie hung over my arm.

“What, comfort is a must for an outdoor movie. Besides, am I supposed to impress you? I winked at him as I turned to close and lock my front door.

He giggled, actually giggled as he held his arm out for me to take. I did really like the sound of his laugh.

“Nice car Gube! Pick up many girls with this thing?” I smirked as he opened the door to his tan station wagon.

“I will have you know, this car is quite the chick magnet. Several young ladies have swooned over me in this car.”

“Young ladies? Do I happen to be the oldest ‘lady’ that you’ve taken out on a date? What do they call a man that dates much younger than themselves?”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he climbed into the driver’s side seat. “I believe that they call them ‘sugar daddies.’”

“I think that is just someone who takes care of the ‘lady’ financially. Not sure that one would have to be much older.”

“Well if an older woman is called a ‘cougar’, maybe an older man is called a ‘lion’?”

“Oh, don’t you wish!! I think that we just call it creepy.”

“Rude! And, just so you are aware, you are not the oldest ‘lady’ that I’ve ever taken out. I was just being kind by calling them young.”

“You are just way too much fun to tease Gubler. So, which movie are we seeing tonight?”

“Tonight is your lucky night…not only do you get to spend the evening with me, but we get to watch a double feature. You ready for this…Back to the Future parts one and two.”

I shifted in my seat so that I was facing him, “A night with you and Marty McFly! You’re right, I am the luckiest ‘young lady’ alive.”

He turned to look at me, smiling as he turned back to face the road. “Sometimes, I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.”

“In this case, I am being serious. I love those movies and I have a feeling that you are probably the perfect person to be watching them with.”

His smile got bigger, “I’ll take perfect! I also thought I’d throw in dinner. I packed quite the picnic.”

“I hope there is chocolate. There should always be chocolate included, especially when there is wooing involved.” I continued to study his face, the sun was starting to hang low in the sky and it cast crazy shadows across his features. A slight red tinge was beginning to creep up his cheeks. “There are two quick ways to gain access to this girl’s good graces…chocolate just happens to be one of them.”

“And what would the other way be?”

“I can’t give you all of my secrets…what fun would that be. You’ve got to do a little bit of work for the other one.”

The red in his cheeks got a little bit brighter and his smile grew wider. “I’d like to be around long enough to be able to work for it.”

I leaned my head back, letting it rest against the head rest. “I think I’d like that too.” I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He was studiously keeping his eyes forward but his smile and his reddening cheeks gave away exactly how he was feeling.

 

He pulled into an empty spot, in an already crowded lot, and when I reached for my door handle, I was met with a ‘wait, wait’ as he quickly rushed to my side, opening the door for me…his hand reaching for mine.

“I feel like I need to start quoting my lines here but my, what a gentleman you are?”

“Hey, a man can still be chivalrous.” He shut the door behind me and went around to the back, asking for my help in unloading the various items he had brought.

“Shit…this thing is heavy!” I quickly set the over-stuffed picnic basket down as he handed me two chairs. “How much stuff did you bring?”

“Enough. I wanted to make sure that I didn’t forget anything.”

I just laughed as he handed me a blanket, “You’re carrying that, right?” I pointed towards the basket still sitting next to the car.

“Yep, I’ve got it. Here.” He handed me one more bag before shutting the back to his car. He picked up the basket and we merged with the masses.

“Jamie!!”

I looked around.

“Jamie!!”

I turned to my right, a friendly face catching my attention.

“Carter, what’s up man?” I smiled and reached my arms out as I enveloped my friend in a hug. “Who all is here?”

“Ummm, Jackson, Easton, Ray, Sam, Sam’s new girlfriend, Z and Chris.”

“And what would be why Chris asked me if I was hanging out with you guys tonight. No one told me that this was the plan.”

Carter grabbed the chairs I had been holding, falling into step beside me. “Guess we didn’t think about it, just assumed that you’d be joining us like always. Z is here in your place by the way.”

“Well, I’m glad the ticket that Chris bought for me, without my knowledge, didn’t go unused. Ohhh, how is Sam’s new girlfriend? I haven’t had the chance to meet her yet.”

“Eh, she’s a lot like Sam’s old girlfriend. This one won’t last either.”

I felt Gubler’s arm brush mine and I turned to look at him, almost forgetting that he was there. “Carter, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is my friend Carter.”

Gubler shook Carter’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you Matt. Jamie, are you on a date?”

My cheeks instantly started to burn, “He’s my co-star. I told you about that gig I got on Criminal Minds, Gubler here is one of the regulars.”

As my conversation with my friends continued, I failed to notice the grim look that had formed on Gubler’s handsome features and I very much didn’t see how his eyes continuously flashed with jealously and hurt.

I followed Matthew as he picked a good spot, one that had a good view of the screen and proceeded to spread out the blanket and set up the chairs. Carter and the rest of my buddies claimed the empty spot right next to us. It wasn’t until the break between parts one and two that Chris cornered me…

“Jamie, you aren’t here with us tonight.”

I cocked my head to the side, baffled by this random announcement. “What are you talking about?”

“You are on a date, with that guy over there!” He pointed in Gubler’s direction, “But you have spent the entirety of the first movie ignoring him.”

My mind spun, the past two hours quickly replaying in my head. “Oh my,” I clamped my hand over my mouth.

Chris just stood there, nodding his head. “Look, the guys and I are going to take off. Sometimes, just saying ‘I’m sorry’ goes a long way.”

I stood still for several moments, my eyes going from my friends to Gubler, trying to decide what my next move would be. I could play dumb and pretend like I hadn’t ignored him for the last two hours, or I could take Chris’ advice and be honest…telling him that I was sorry. I started walking back towards the blanket…preparing to go with the honestly approach.

“Hey, is there anymore chocolate?” I cringed as my mouth apparently didn’t get the memo on which way this conversation was supposed to be going. He didn’t say a word back to me, reaching into the basket and handing me the box of chocolates. “Thank you.” I watched him in silence. He wouldn’t look at me, his eyes wandering everywhere but in my direction. My heart ached. How could I have been so damn stupid? How could I have just brushed off the fact that I was on a date. Hell, I hadn’t even admitted that fact to my friends, instead choosing to just play it off like I was hanging out with a co-star. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

“Gubler?” I was hoping that he would turn and look at me.

“What,” His head didn’t even move?

My mind went blank. I was a loss. What was I supposed to say next? I was hoping that I could judge my next move on what I read from his expression. “Umm…”

He stood up, folding up his chair. He then proceeded to return the food to the basket. “I think maybe it’s best if we just call it a night.”

“Why?” I was dumbfounded. Could I have screwed up this badly? “There is one more movie. You promised me a double feature.”

He looked at me and what I saw in his eyes, I didn’t like. He was angry and I couldn’t blame him but it was the hurt that stabbed at me. “And I was promised a date but instead all I got was an evening out with a ‘co-star’. I guess we both are leaving with unfulfilled promises.”

I wanted to be stubborn. I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him. I wanted to do anything but stand up. I wanted anything but this night to end.

“I can’t pack up if you’re just going to sit there and stare at me.” He set the basket and chair aside as he grabbed the ends of the blanket, pulling on it to persuade me get up.

“Okay, okay…” I stood up and grabbed the chair, folding it as he ripped the blanket out from underneath me. I stayed silent as he grabbed the rest of the stuff and started to storm off in the direction of the car. I had to quicken my pace to keep up with him and his long legs.

The ride back to my house was so very awkward and silent. He wouldn’t look at me and he wouldn’t talk to me. I wanted to apologize but the words stayed stuck in my throat. When we pulled up into my driveway, I stayed in the car for a moment, my eyes not leaving his face.

“I had a really good time with you Gubler.”

He huffed, staying silent.

I shrugged my shoulders, opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. As soon as I shut the door behind me, he was backing up, like he couldn’t get away from me quick enough.


	4. Part 4

I arrived to the set early Monday morning. I had to sign new contracts for my extended episodes and I was also, very much, hoping that I would run into Matthew before the set started buzzing with activity. I was sitting in the make-up trailer, coffee in hand and an extra one sitting in front of Gubler’s chair. My knee bobbed up and down, my nerves twisting my already upset stomach into terrible knots. I had texted him a couple times on Sunday but had received nothing in return. Frankly, I didn’t blame him for still being furious with me but I had hoped that he would have at least gotten over it enough to talk to me. I had mentally berated myself all day yesterday for not apologizing to him when I had the chance. I still didn’t understand why I hadn’t told him how sorry I was. I had wasted an entire car ride home, a moment for me to explain. What was wrong with me?

The door to the trailer opened, my breathing stopped, but Kirsten was the one to walk in and take seat next to me. I resumed my breathing under the scrutiny of my blond co-star.

“He told you, didn’t he?” I took a sip of my coffee, glancing at her in the mirror.

She shook her head, “No he didn’t tell me, Shamar did. What happened? I thought that you were looking forward to going out with him?”

“I was. I have no idea why I did what I did. Truly, there is no excuse for my ignoring him the entire time. I feel like a complete bitch.”

“That is just telling me how you feel about what happened but you aren’t actually telling me what happened. “

I sighed and leaned my head back against the chair. “I don’t date much. It has never really been something I’ve wanted to do. I have my guy friends, guys that I spend a lot of time with. I think being out on a date with Gubler made me nervous and when I saw Chris, Carter and the guys, I immediately felt more comfortable. I guess I just gravitated towards that comfort and focused more on that then I did being on a date. I just started treating the night like I was out with my buddies, instead of a great guy that I’m quite interested in. I’m a horrible person Kirsten. The worst part, after I was made aware that I had done nothing but ruin Matthew’s night, I couldn’t even bring myself to apologize to him. I wanted to, I really did but I just couldn’t say the words. Ugh…how do I make this up to him?”

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders, “I have no idea sweetie, but I bet that if you are persistent, you’ll wear him down. “

“Will you take this coffee to him? I really don’t want it to go to waste and it is his favorite.” I pushed the cup in her direction.

She picked it up and made her way towards the door, “I have a suspicious feeling that everything will be okay.” She smiled at me as she closed the door behind her, once again leaving me alone with my thoughts.

****

Isabelle smoothed down her skirt. She glanced up at the door to the restaurant. Spencer had told her to meet him here at 7 o’clock, but as Isabelle was prone to do, she was 15 minutes early. Her hands were shaking as she clutched her purse closer to her body.

“Deep breaths girl, you’ve got this.” Isabelle pepped talked herself, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Her eyes took a moment to adjust the change in the light and she smiled at the hostess, telling her the name of the reservation. She was led towards the back of the semi-crowded eatery, to a small two person table, one of the chairs already occupied.

Spencer stood as Isabelle grew closer, stepping around to her chair and pulling it out for her. “Thank you Dr. Reid. I see I’m not the only one who is obsessively early.” She smiled brightly at him.

He returned her smile, “No you are not. I have been here for several minutes already. I’m glad that you came.”

“Me too Spencer…me too,” Isabelle crossed her ankles under the table, leaning forward and preparing herself for a wonderful evening with the handsome, pleasant Doctor.

 

He held the door open for her and Isabelle reached for his hand as they stepped onto the sidewalk. They turned in the direction of her apartment. The city was peaceful this time of evening and they strolled hand in hand quietly. She lived only a mere few blocks away from the restaurant, their wonderful evening was quickly coming to a close.

Spencer tugged on her hand, pulling her closer to him, their bodies brushing against one another. Isabelle glanced over at him, the passing lights casting shadows across his strong jawline. They reached her apartment building and climbed the few steps to the landing. She reached into her purse and extracted her keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Spencer tightened his grip on her hand and she glanced from their hands back up to his face. She leaned into him, his arms wrapped around her waist. She stared at his lips and quickly closed the distance between them.

Breathless, Isabelle finally pulled away from Spencer, “I had a wonderful time tonight. Would you like to come up for a night cap?”

Spencer nodded and followed Isabelle through the door….it latching quietly behind them.

****

The director yelled cut and the set buzzed with activity. I couldn’t move. The kiss with Gubler had been unbelievably amazing. I’m fairly certain that my toes were curling. However, the silence coming from him was enough to almost derail my glowing moment. I tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention but he was resistant, focusing solely on his conversation with Arica. I tapped again, almost poking him in the arm. This was my opportunity to talk to him.

“Will you please stop,” He looked over his shoulder at me.

I took my chance and quickly stepped between him and Arica. “I’ll stop if you’ll talk to me.”

“Jamie, there isn’t much that I want to say to you right now.”

“I know but there is something that I want to say, something I should have said the other night.”

“Look, we went out, it didn’t go the way I had planned and we both left disappointed. Isn’t disappointment a part of life? You just pick up the pieces and move on. It’s not like I haven’t wanted to ask you out for quite some time. It’s not like I was really looking forward to spending the evening with you or anything. Really Jamie, it’s no big deal.”

The hurt I saw in his eyes was enough to break my heart and felt my eyes start to burn. I knew that I had only a few moments before the dam would break. “Matthew…I am so sorry.” I choked out the last word as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

He looked like he was going to say something but instead brushed past me, walking off the set.


	5. Part 5

The rest of the week was awkward at best. I did, however, take Kirsten’s words to heart and I spent my downtime being persistent. He wouldn’t talk to me, expect when we were in scenes together, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. I’d leave him little notes, everywhere…on set, in his trailer, on his chair, basically every location I knew that he’d see them. I’d leave him hot cups of coffee at his chair in the make-up trailer. I did whatever I could to keep myself at the forefront of his thinking. I also wanted him to know just how sorry I was for ruining our date.

I looked forward to our moments together in front of the camera. In total, we only filmed three scenes that week but each scene meant that I could live vicariously through Isabelle and relish the intimate moments. There had been two on screen kisses shared between us and each one was ingrained in my brain. The feel of his arms wrapped around me. The warmth of his body pressed against mine, the softness of his lips and the feel of his hair between my fingers at the base of his skull. The electricity that coursed through my body and the overwhelming feelings that washed over me. I wished each scene not to end and, honestly, screwed up on purpose once or twice just to keep them going. But as it had to, the scenes would end and I would stop being Isabelle and I’d once again have to be Jamie, faced with the sadness of knowing that Matthew would turn and walk away.

It was an emotionally draining week, and come Saturday night I was exhausted. Carter had called earlier and asked if I’d be joining them at the bar tonight but I opted out. Being around them was just a stark reminder of how badly things had turned south with Gubler and frankly, I was too tired to deal with it. The stillness was broken when my phone started to beep. I glanced at the screen, quickly picking it up, making sure I was reading the text correctly…

**Gubler: Are you at home?**

**Jamie: Yeah, I’m home.**

**Gubler: Mind if I come over? We need to talk.**

**Jamie: You sure you don’t want me to meet you somewhere? My place is a bit out of the way for you.**

**Gubler: Well…I’m actually not that far away.**

**Jamie: Okay, I will be here.**

The nerves kicked in. Chris had told me that two things would probably happen: he would either give in to my persistence and forgive me or he’d tell me to just fuck off and get out of his life. I really hoped that he wasn’t coming over to tell me the later.

My breathing was erratic; my heart was beating hard against my ribcage. I tried to calm myself down, but the cloud of unknown that hung over me was too much. I paced the room, back and forth, the only noise was the sound of my shoes squeaking across the hardwood floors.

Time passed so slowly. It seemed like an eternity but when the doorbell finally echoed throughout the silent house, I wasn’t prepared to face him. I stood with my hand on the doorknob, took a couple deep breaths and opened the door.

“Hi,” I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. My heart had started to beat faster, but at this point I wasn’t sure if it was from the nervousness of what he was about tell me or because it just seemed to happen every time I saw him.

He didn’t say a word, just walked through the doorway and into my living room, plopping down in the middle of my couch. I closed my eyes, willing myself to just calm down. I shut the door and turned towards Gubler, making my way over to the chair that sat across from him.

His eyes were glued to me as I took my seat. They felt like they were boring a hole through me, his words finally breaking the stillness.

“Jamie…I can’t do this anymore.”

I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. My world began to spin. Why did it have to be this option? “I am so sorry Matthew.” The tears were starting to build. “I never meant for this to happen. I don’t date much, it’s just never been something I’ve felt all that comfortable with and you make me nervous. When I saw my friends, I don’t know…I just feel into old habits. Oh god…I should have realized that I screwed up beyond repair. I’ll be completely professional at work and I’ll stop sending you notes and things.” I couldn’t stop the rambling, it was all just coming out in a jumbled mess and at some point the tears had started to stream down my face.

Gubler gave me a very confused look, “Jamie, what are you talking about?”

I looked at him through watery eyes, “I’m talking about the fact that you are here to tell me to fuck off, to get out of your life.”

He laughed and I started to cry even harder.

“I can’t continue to ignore you. I can’t continue to pretend that you aren’t sending me the most adorable notes and yes, I just used the word adorable. I can’t continue to kiss you on set and act like it isn’t affecting me in so many good ways. I can’t be mad at you anymore.”

“You felt something when we kissed?” My eyes wouldn’t leave his face and I was frantically brushing tears off my cheeks.

“How could I not feel something? Every time the scene would end, all I wanted to do was to grab you and kiss you some more. I had to just walk off the set.” Gubler stood up from his spot on the couch and crossed the room until he was standing in front of me. He knelt down, his face level with mine. He took my hands in his and brought them up to his lips, kissing the backs of them gently. “I want to try this again Jamie. I want to go out on another date with you.”

Though the tears kept falling, I smiled through them. “Yes please…I would really like that too.”

He leaned into me, his arms wrapping around my body, enveloping me in a warm hug.

“Umm…Gube, I have an idea of where we can go on our date.”

He pulled back to look at me, his hands still grasping mine, “Where?”

“Hear me out. My friend Carter, one of the guys you met, he is having a Halloween party in a couple of weeks. Now, I know that taking you to a party with a bunch of my friends seems like a bad idea, especially after what happened, but if we are going to do this dating thing, you’re going to at some point have to be around my friends, I’m going to have to be…”

He cut me off, “It sounds like a great idea! I love Halloween parties. However, I want to add something. We can go to the party for a bit but then I want you to join me and a couple of my friends at a haunted house. Oh, and I really don’t like being called Matt.”

I leaned my forehead against his, “Deal. I’ll make sure to tell Carter to not call you Matt again.” His lips pressed against mine and kissing him as Jamie was so much better than kissing him as Isabelle.

He pulled away abruptly, “I don’t want to wait for two weeks before being able to take you out, so go and get changed.”

“Where are we going?”

“I was thinking we’d grab some dinner and it’s October, I’m pretty sure that we can find something Halloween themed to do.”

I kissed him gently, “Give me 15 minutes.” I stood up and quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom. My heart was pounding harder than ever but at least this time, it was because things were finally falling into place.

 

****

Isabelle glanced up from the register and looked to the other side of her coffee shop. She smiled at the sight of Spencer curled up in the overstuffed chair, book in hand and a cup of coffee sitting on the table near him.

Isabelle picked up her own cup, walked around the counter and weaved her way towards him. She sat down in the chair next to his, picking the book out of his hands as she did. “Spooky Action at a Distance…sounds stimulating.” She handed the book back with a smile.

Spencer opened it up to his place, “It is quite fascinating. If you’d like I can read it to you.”

“As wonderful as that would be, I kind of enjoy just talking to you. How was your last case? You were gone quite a few days this time. I missed you.”

His book forgotten at her words, “You missed me?”

“Of course I missed you Spencer. The sporadic texts from you just weren’t the same as being able to sit next to you.”

“I missed you too Isabelle. I found myself thinking about you quite often.” Spencer’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

Isabelle couldn’t help but blush as well, “Would you like a refill?” He nodded, handing her his cup. She took it from him, walking back towards the counter. “Are you still coming over tonight?” She didn’t hear him answer and when she came back over to him, handing over his fresh cup, she noticed that his eyes were closed. “Did you hear me Spence?”

He nodded, “I heard you. I’m just trying to remember everything that Morgan has told me about what to do when a woman invites you over.”

Isabelle laughed, “You just tell the woman yes.”

“Then yes, I will be coming over tonight.” Spencer opened his eyes, his cheeks still red, but a smile graced his beautiful face.

Isabelle leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, “I’m off at 8 and can you bring a bottle of wine?”

He nodded and watched her go back to work. His cheeks started to hurt from the smile that would not leave his face.

****


	6. Part 6

****

Isabelle glanced up from the register and looked to the other side of her coffee shop. She smiled at the sight of Spencer curled up in the overstuffed chair, book in hand and a cup of coffee sitting on the table near him.

Isabelle picked up her own cup, walked around the counter and weaved her way towards him. She sat down in the chair next to his, picking the book out of his hands as she did. “Spooky Action at a Distance…sounds stimulating.” She handed the book back with a smile.

Spencer opened it back up to his place, “It is quite fascinating. If you’d like I can read it to you.”

“As wonderful as that would be, I kind of enjoy just talking to you. How was your last case? You were gone quite a few days this time. I missed you.”

His book forgotten at her words, “You missed me?”

“Of course I missed you Spencer. The sporadic texts from you just weren’t the same as being able to sit next to you.”

“I missed you too Isabelle. I found myself thinking about you quite often.” Spencer’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

Isabelle couldn’t help but blush as well, “Would you like a refill?” He nodded, handing her his cup. She took it from him, walking back towards the counter. “Are you still coming over tonight?” She didn’t hear him answer and when she came back over to him, handing over his fresh cup, she noticed that his eyes were closed. “Did you hear me Spence?”

He nodded, “I heard you. I’m just trying to remember everything that Morgan has told me about what to do when a woman invites you over.”

Isabelle laughed, “You just tell the woman yes.”

“Then yes, I will be coming over tonight.” Spencer opened his eyes, his cheeks still red, but a smiled graced his beautiful face.

Isabelle leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, “I’m off at 8 and can you bring a bottle of wine?”

He nodded and watched her go back to work. His cheeks started to hurt from the smile that would not leave his face.

****

**Jamie: Can you meet me here at 7 instead?**

I shot of a quick text to Gubler. I had changed my mind from meeting him at the party to just having him pick me up. I had been at Carter’s house all day helping him decorate and get things set up and ready for the party but we had finished early and I was back home getting ready for the night’s festivities.

I was going as a pirate princess, having found the most perfect dress at a vintage shop a couple weeks ago. I was carefully applying my eyeliner when my phone beeped.

**Gubler: What happened to me meeting you there?**

**Jamie: We finished up early and I came back home to get dressed. I can still meet you there if that’s easier.**

**Gubler: No No. I will meet you at your place. Are you going to tell me what you’re dressing up as?**

**Jamie: Now if I tell you that, it will ruin the surprise.**

**Gubler: I didn’t realize you were trying to surprise me. Well if I wasn’t curious before, I’m super curious now.**

**Jamie: Well Gube, you’ll just have to wait until tonight. On that note, I have to finish getting ready…so I will see you in a little bit.**

I set my phone aside and stared at myself in the mirror. The last two weeks had been amazing. Gubler was, well, he far exceeded my expectations and my initial judgement was so far off. We may not have a lot in common but he added something to my life that I hadn’t realized was missing. There was an element of excitement and adventure that my life without him had sorely lacked. I picked up my eyeliner, my eyes not leaving my face. I studied my features. They were good enough to get me jobs in Hollywood, good enough for print as well. I tried so hard when I wasn’t in front of the camera to just blend in but maybe it was time to stop hiding…maybe it was time to start truly being me. Gubler made me want to be different. He made me want to not just be one in the crowd.

My hair cascaded down my back in soft curls, part of it pulled up, the small crown tilted to the side, looking disheveled. I pulled on the fishnet stockings, then the black heeled boots. I tied the sword around my waist and the small fake pistol to my thigh. The dress fit perfectly, pulled in tightly at the waist and dropping down to just above my knee, longer in the back than in the front. The sleeves feel off my shoulders and, I had to admit, my boobs looked really good all pushed out. It was a bit cliché but, I kind of liked it.

My doorbell rang and seconds later I heard Matthew’s voice echo through my quiet house.

“Give me two seconds and I’ll be down.” I yelled down to him. I applied my lip stick and smudged my eye makeup a little bit more to get just the desired effect. One more once over in the mirror and I was descending the stairs. “Well, what do you think?”

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth handing open.

“Gubler, are you alright?” I laughed as I stood in front of him. I reached up and patted his cheek, his eyes blinking in response.

“Wow!” He breathed out.

“I’ll take that as a good thing. Where is the head to your costume?”

He shook his head, like he was clearing his thoughts. “Um…what?”

“Where is the head to your costume? Gube, you’ve got to snap out of it.” I snapped my fingers at him and giggled as he grabbed at them, catching them between his long fingers and pulling me towards him. His arms wrapped around my body and I relished the warmth. “You know, we could just skip the party and hang out here.”

“If we did that, we’d be wasting the fact that you look amazing and frankly, I’m looking forward to showing you off.”

I rolled my eyes and started to pull him towards the front door. “We better get going then, especially if we are making appearances at two different events tonight.”

 

The music blared throughout the house, my heart beating along with the bass. The place was packed with people. There were faces I recognized but so many that were strangers. Carter’s Halloween party was famous and each year it just got bigger. I pushed through the sea of bodies, making sure to keep a tight grip on Gubler’s hand, to the center of the festivities. Carter leaned against the bar, smiling and talking to just about everyone. He was at ease in this environment, especially when beautiful women were involved. I glided up next to him, elbowing him in the side to get his attention.

“J…there you are girl. You look hot my friend.” He glanced over my shoulder at Matthew. “Matt, glad you could make it man.”

“Matthew.” I yelled at Carter.

He glanced down at me, “What?”

“His name is Matthew. He doesn’t really like being called Matt.”

He smiled at me and held his hand out to Gubler. “Sorry man. Matthew, I’m glad that you could make it. Welcome to my small intimate gathering.”

“Quite the party,” Gubler laughed and heartily accepted the drink that Carter handed him.

“Mingle. Dance. Be merry my friends. My party god duties call.” Carter kissed the top of my head as he passed me. “He is one lucky man J. He better realize what it is that he’s got in you.” I barely caught the whispers as my friend disappeared into the crowd.

I dragged Gubler out onto the dance floor. The music flowed through us as we lost ourselves in the moment and all track of time.

 

I think I overcompensated at the party by not letting Matthew out of my sight. I wanted to make him aware that he was my center of attention for that night; that I was there with him and for him and what had happened before was a onetime thing. After about the twelfth time of me asking him if he was having fun and if he needed another drink, he just shook his head and put both hands on my shoulders, turning my body so that I was facing him.

“Jamie…I promise you, again, that I am fine. I’m having a good time and, as of right now, I do not need another drink. However, it’s starting to get rather late and,” He looked down at his watch, “We’ve got about an hour before we have to meet my friends downtown.”

“Let me go and say good-bye to Chris first.”

“I’ll be over by the door. Do you know where he is in this horde?”

I shook my head, “Last I saw him he was over by the bar. He can’t be too far.” I released Gubler’s hand and started to push my way past people.

I stood up on my tip-toes, scanning around the room, doing my best to see over the sea of heads. I barely caught a glimpse of him, but I noticed him in the far corner, surrounded by several very pretty women. I weaved and bobbed around the crowd, having to get a little pushy at times, until I was standing in front of him.

“J…what’s up my friend,” He held his beer up to me, a smile donning his handsome face.

“I’m taking off.”

“What?” He hoisted himself up off the couch and wrapped his long arms around me. “Why are you leaving so early?”

I laughed, “You’re clearly drunk and I have other plans for tonight.” I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “We’re still on for tomorrow night, right?”

“Of course!! I expect you and the new guy to both be there.”

“I’m not sure about the new guy, but I will be there. I never miss Sunday Night Football.” I let go of him and took a step back, “Chris…I really like this guy.”

He smiled and patted me on the shoulder, “I can tell kid and I’m so happy for you. Just don’t let him hurt you or else I might have to get mean.”

I rolled my eyes, “Good night Chris.” Getting to the front door took me several long minutes as the crowed seemed to be growing bigger. As I spotted Gubler waiting for me, my smile grew larger. As his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips connected with mine I felt my heart flip and my knees get a little big wobbly and I cherished those feelings. I never would have thought, those few weeks ago, that I would be having these feelings for the man that I had dubbed a little weird. Despite the fact that, at face value, we didn’t have much in common, it didn’t take me long to realize that he was exactly what I needed.


End file.
